


【SH】You Stupid Bastard ... and so am I

by ND_Tardis



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:33:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24697633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ND_Tardis/pseuds/ND_Tardis
Summary: 曾经的我：刚开学一周比较闲，就想着把之前的坑填了......天啦恋爱好难写啊，写完这篇真的越发佩服会写恋爱的文手大大们，我是写着写着尴尬症就犯了啊，纯洁到不能再纯洁的最后告白都写的脸红心跳的。真心佩服，会写肉麻话，会写谈恋爱的文手大大们（还有会写肉的，我是这辈子都没办法给我爱的CP写肉了，我竟然比我自己想的还要纯情真是不可思议hhhhhhhhhh）前1500字写于S4E1刚播完，激动难耐就码了，结果没想到居然和大魔王想法完全一致，然后就弃置了orz所以捡起来难免出现OOC，请注意我真的不会写恋爱啊，也更不会写纠结的恋爱啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊现在的我：清水纠结的爱情信手拈来，已经不知道给我爱的CP写了多少肉（此处应有狗头表情）raphale和这篇的plotting是我自己现在看来最喜欢的，简单干脆，没有冗余的文字（银幕之下和【】的plotting是真的废到家了）
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes & John Watson
Kudos: 2





	【SH】You Stupid Bastard ... and so am I

**Author's Note:**

> 曾经的我：  
> 刚开学一周比较闲，就想着把之前的坑填了......天啦恋爱好难写啊，写完这篇真的越发佩服会写恋爱的文手大大们，我是写着写着尴尬症就犯了啊，纯洁到不能再纯洁的最后告白都写的脸红心跳的。  
> 真心佩服，会写肉麻话，会写谈恋爱的文手大大们（还有会写肉的，我是这辈子都没办法给我爱的CP写肉了，我竟然比我自己想的还要纯情真是不可思议hhhhhhhhhh）  
> 前1500字写于S4E1刚播完，激动难耐就码了，结果没想到居然和大魔王想法完全一致，然后就弃置了orz  
> 所以捡起来难免出现OOC，请注意  
> 我真的不会写恋爱啊，也更不会写纠结的恋爱啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊
> 
> 现在的我：  
> 清水纠结的爱情信手拈来，已经不知道给我爱的CP写了多少肉（此处应有狗头表情）  
> raphale和这篇的plotting是我自己现在看来最喜欢的，简单干脆，没有冗余的文字  
> （银幕之下和【】的plotting是真的废到家了）

从什么时候开始，是自己在肆无忌惮的闹脾气，而不是他；

从什么时候开始，那个性格相对强硬的人变成了自己，而不是他；

从什么时候开始，那个不断退让的人，变成了他。

口口声声说着要保护自己的那个他，才是真正脆弱的人。

约翰 · 华生知道自己发现的太晚了。

一个雨夜，约翰被麦考夫特急匆匆地请到医院。过去的车上，这位兄长骂骂咧咧个不停，约翰从没见过麦考夫特这么慌乱的样子，在他的印象中，福尔摩斯家的大哥无论在什么时候都是保持着典型英国绅士的形象，沉着冷静却又儒雅高傲。

“那个混蛋，”麦考夫特在车上咕哝个不停，还打了不知道多少个电话，而约翰只能在一旁静静看着。有那么几回，他差点儿憋不住要问身边的政府官员是发生了什么事？是茉莉、哈德森太太，亦或是雷斯垂德探长，亦或者是……

“非常抱歉这么晚还把您叫出来，华生医生，”麦考夫特似是稍微平静了些，刚才的那通电话似乎让他宽心了一些，“这种时候我真的不知道找谁比较好了，据我所知，他也就你这么一个朋友了。”

约翰 · 华生确定了，是夏洛克出事了。

一个再简单不过的案件，不过就一个毒枭头子，却让大名鼎鼎的夏洛克 ·福尔摩斯落到重伤送医院的程度，普通人一般会说“你别开玩笑了，那可是夏洛克 · 福尔摩斯”，可是这样荒谬的，却是事实。

麦考夫特知道的，最近，夏洛克和华生的关系怪怪的。他和华生还是照例结伴工作，但不温不火，没工作的时候两个人经常好几天说不上一句话。有的时候，麦考夫特去221B看看夏洛克，便总是发现他一脸欲言又止的表情看着正在编写博客或是在哄小孩的华生，当然最后也只是什么都没说，重新坐回那张单人沙发或是回到那个实则为实验室的厨房。其实自己当初找他去见领导人，重新处理那个“Miss Me?”的时候就已经注意到了，自己的弟弟不知从什么时候开始，变得过于感性了，而情商的萌芽，是会要了他那亲爱的弟弟的小命的。

喏，这就来了。

也不知道一个小小的毒枭是怎么拿到乌头碱这种剧毒的，更加搞不明白的是夏洛克是怎么会摄入过量可卡因导致阿托品无法正常起效的。反正结果就是，夏洛克正躺在医院里，心率不正常，阿托品没用，经历催吐、洗胃和导泻一系列折磨后昏睡不醒。

夏洛克平时工作就很亢奋，所以根本就没有人注意到他什么时候用了这么多的兴奋剂。

泛白的灯光映照着医院死寂的走廊，只有麦考夫特的长柄伞滴下的水珠和华生的轻便鞋与地砖来来回回敲击发出的声响。

“Oh，SHIT！我早该注意到的，”约翰低吼着，前前后后地踱着，他无法好好坐下，他静不下来。

“哦亲爱的，这不是你的错……”接到消息赶来的哈德森太太安慰道。

“老天！我可是个医生，怎么样我都应该……妈的……”应该发现他有什么不对的，我们可天天在一起，他的案子我都得经手……嘿等一下，为什么这个毒枭的案子我从来就不知道

“心率稍微平稳些了，只是还是偏慢，”茉莉从病房里走出来，紧急处理之后的调理、用药及照看都是她在负责。

“心动过速之后的后遗症是么……”对华生这么咕哝着的事实，茉莉点了点头。

然后，没有然后，相视无言。

烦躁，没来由的烦躁。

约翰已经天天跑医院一个礼拜了，那个躺在病床上面色苍白的蠢货还是没有醒转的迹象，阿托品依然不起作用，心率依旧偏慢。

他十分想揪着夏洛克的领子把他硬从床上逼起来，叫他不要再装了。

然而并不能。

他所能做的，只是天天跑医院，从早坐到晚，在那个该死的静的发慌的病房削那个该死的苹果。他不知道为什么自己要这么做，明明都说好了，除了工作，自己和面前这个自大的混蛋已经没有任何关系了，可是他还是会情不自禁的跑来医院，跑到那个照的到阳光的病房削苹果，就算自己面前的家伙根本没有办法醒过来啃上哪怕一口。

他早就不怪夏洛克了，当初看到玛丽留言的时候他就万分懊悔了，他只是一直在生自己的闷气而已。但约翰· 华生怎么都想不到，和当时几乎一摸一样的事件还要再来一遍。唯一不同的是，这次没有什么诡计，没有什么骗局，只是……只是一个不小心。

两个礼拜了，华生有时会带着已经牙牙学语的罗茜蒙德来看昏睡在榻上的夏洛克叔叔，期望着干女儿在他说不定会睁开眼看一眼，然而并没有。

三个礼拜，华生去找了尤瑞斯，然而后者只是用关怀傻X的眼神看着他。

“尤瑞斯，你说，要怎么样夏洛克才能醒过来。” 华生也是真的没什么办法了，才来找这个近乎全知全能的可怕女人。

“……” 尤瑞斯知道自己的二哥是个怎么样的家伙，和小时候相比几乎没怎么变过，还是福尔摩斯家最蠢的，但也是自己最喜欢的，因为他有她没有的东西。只是这回，似乎很不幸的，那样东西让这个蠢蠢的二哥过分疏忽大意了，以至于在阴沟里翻船。不过，看着眼前这位……华生？好像是这么叫的，过分悲伤与自责，感觉……怪怪的。可是，讲道理，三周了，就算是演戏也时间够长了，应该不会是真的吧，若是真的那也太有失福尔摩斯家水准，况且若是真的，3周也不太可能，时间太长了。

“咳……” 尤瑞斯清了清嗓子，希望自己能说出什么好话来，然而话到嘴边，却发现并没有什么对方想听到的可以讲。若二哥是装的，那自己也没必要点破嘲讽一下就好；若是真伤到了，自己也只会说这是那个愚蠢的笨蛋自作孽不可活罢了……总之，自己是说不出什么好话了，不过尤瑞斯也没必要讲好话吧……可看着眼前这位……约翰？这好像是名字……这位她二哥最珍视的人，看在夏洛克的面子上也没有了挑衅嘲讽的兴致。

不过……那个人应该有办法吧，不过还不能让……花生？华生？随便啦。

深夜的住院部，除了昏昏欲睡的值班医生和护士便是医疗仪器的滴滴声，这彰显着生命仍然存在的节律装点着医院苍白的寂静。

“挞、挞、挞” 沉稳的高跟鞋踩地声惊动了伏在桌上休息的护士。

“请问，” 那位女士一袭黑色风衣与黑色披肩长发，细黑框眼镜也遮挡不住满溢的性感与高傲的女王风范，只是那冷冽的询问话语中，带着不易察觉的慌乱与温柔，“夏洛克· 福尔摩斯的病房在哪里？”

“小姐，你是来探视的么，现在已经很晚了，探视时间已经过了，请明天……”

“麦考夫特叫我来的。”

“……这边请。”

麦考夫特 · 福尔摩斯的名讳还真是好用，艾琳 · 艾德勒这么想着。

“要是知道这乌头碱是用来干这事的，” 艾琳坐在病床前，对着昏睡中的夏洛克喃喃道，“我是死也不会卖给那个混蛋的。”

“……” 理所应当的相对无言。

“不过你也真是的，磕那么多药做什么。”

“……”

“老朋友回来了也不看一眼么，还是麦考夫特把我揪回来的，我可是一百万个不愿意呢。”

“……”

“说起来，我这回还给你带了个小礼物。” 艾琳从兜里掏出一只针管，“我是不知道你为什么要装那么久，但也不能排除你是真的在睡觉这个可能性。你醒着的话，夏洛克· 福尔摩斯，听好了，这里是吐真剂，是真是假，立竿见影。”

“……Bollocks”

“我就知道。”

白皙纤长的手指叩响了深夜护士站的桌面。

“夏洛克 · 福尔摩斯醒了。”

麦考夫特很生气，非常生气，超级生气，可是对方是自己好生宠爱的弟弟又有什么办法。他站在那间小小病房的门边，立在朝阳的阴影里，不离身的长柄伞“叩叩”敲了两下地。

他还没告知华生。

“所以，你为什么要这么做？”

“……” 床上的家伙不睬他。

“装病一个月也真有你的。”

“……” 床上的家伙睁开眼，朝霞映照着玉色的瞳孔，像一只愠怒的黑猫。

“……” 你这家伙还敢生气，磕了那么多药的帐我还没找你算。

“Mycro……Oh，Shi……”麦考夫特就这样看着自家弟弟，估计一辈子也就这一次了，咬了舌头。不过问题还是有的，看这情况似乎不是装的。

“所以说，你昨天晚上其实刚醒，只是看天色暗了又正好有人进来，才继续装睡。”

“嗯。”

“……” 麦考夫特不得不承认自己的这个弟弟运气也实在是太好了点。

“约翰呢……”

“我还没跟他说” 麦考夫特似是想到了什么，“……你们两个怎么回事？华生医生那边看起来还合情合理，那问题……”

“嗯，我的错。”

“？”

“……有些事，藏在心里就好，罗茜还小，还要长大。”

“？” 麦考夫特是越发不懂了，“我是不明白你在说点什么，这和罗茜没关系吧，嗑药过量也好，犯这种愚蠢的错误也好……”

“嗯，和罗茜没关系” 只是我自己的问题，“好了，麦考夫特，得出院了，我……睡太久了。”

约翰 · 华生看到夏洛克 · 福尔摩斯出现在贝克街221B的时候整个人是懵逼的。但心里又好像有一块地方叫嚣着，空落落的，就好像在问，为什么我在的时候你就是不醒。他不知道自己是怎么了，兴许只是最近工作比较忙，罗茜蒙德也得自己带比较累罢了。

“……约翰，你回来了。”

“……夏洛克，你也是”气氛一度变得非常尴尬。

约翰 · 华生并不知道自己和夏洛克的关系什么时候变得这么奇怪，兴许是自己一直有在生自己的闷气没注意到？

“嘿，夏洛克，听着” 华生想着他们俩的关系应该还有机会拯救一下，“玛丽……嗯，玛丽离开后，我一直……嗯，你知道的，一直比较……嗯，太以自我为中心？呃，好像还经常对你没来由发脾气？啊我也不知道这算什么……总之，我们俩现在的关系好不到哪儿去，我不知道问题在哪儿，所以我想……”

“约翰，你在说什么呢？” 那个大病初愈的资询侦探希望让气氛缓和一点，可他那略显憔悴的面容怎么样也摆不出一张好看的笑脸。

“……”应该只是自己想太多吧，眼前这个家伙一切平安就好，“嘿，你以后磕什么药，无论什么药，都要让我知道。”

侦探扁了扁嘴，不过最后还是点了点头。

“嗯。”

夏洛克还记得自己刚出院那几天，找了个晴朗的日子，把尤瑞斯接了出来，就像当初他还没认出尤瑞斯时那样，炸鱼薯条，悠悠转转地逛了一天，尤瑞斯很开心。

“说吧，想问什么，” 尤瑞斯坐在长凳上喝完了最后一口咖啡，看着自己的二哥傻乎乎地倚在栏杆上看着泰晤士河，夕阳映照下的泰晤士河泛着粼粼波光，“你这特意把我从死胖子那里要了出来，总是要我做点事的。”

“尤瑞斯，你怎么理解‘倾慕’这种感情？”

“倾、慕，么？一种，是由于价值取向相似从而欣赏对方，和知音差不多；但……” 尤瑞斯站起来，把纸杯丢进了垃圾桶，“若是另一种，那只是因为大脑的激素以及荷尔蒙诡计营造出的一种叫做爱情的错觉罢了。”

“错觉么……”

“……那和煦的东风小姐啊，可否告诉我……”

“蛤？！你发什么神……” 尤瑞斯平时就特别讨厌那个死胖子用东风女神这种模棱两可的称呼来叫自己，只是没想到自己家二哥也这样。本来只是想怼回去的，可这一转身，她却看到了应该是这一辈子都不会有第二次的……应该能叫做，绝景吧。

夕阳西照，河对过的古老建筑泛着金光，一阵和煦的春日东风扬起道上新落下的蔷薇花瓣，她那生的最为标致的二哥，夏洛克· 福尔摩斯，就那样愣愣地看着她，本应是睿智的玉瞳中空无一物，笑着哭。

“我若是，不想将那倾慕，当成错觉，该如何是好……”

也就那天以后，尤瑞斯明白了，这个蠢蠢的二哥当时为什么嗑药过量，为什么什么都不和华生讲，还有在医院里和死胖子讲的不明不白的话……一切的一切，都拨云见日了。

他喜欢那个医生。

他爱上了那个医生。

他不想让这种感情毁掉当下的生活，才故作冷漠；不想让这种感情影响到工作，才一而再再而三嗑下可卡因和大麻；至于昏迷住院，那搞不好真的是一不小心。

虽然尤瑞斯不明白为什么二哥不当面说清楚，但她的知识储备也告诉她了，如果夏洛克和医生挑明，结果是未知的，而那未知的结果，夏洛克承担不起。

时钟嘀嗒走了一圈又一圈，春去秋来，罗茜蒙德也要5岁了，夏洛克也把这份感情在心里藏了5年。他其实真的很羡慕麦考夫特可以和雷斯垂德挑明，可自己不行，也就因为自己还带有那么一点点该死的情商。他打算把这个秘密带进坟墓。

不过，小罗茜似乎不这么打算。

“我希望爸爸能喜欢夏洛克叔叔。” 当被问到5岁生日礼物时，小罗茜这么回答道。

“呃……” 约翰 ·华生被自己家女儿的生日愿望给懵傻了，“爸爸一直都喜欢夏洛克叔叔的啊，我们是超级要好的朋友，夏洛克叔叔还是你教父呢是吧~”

不过其实被罗茜一句话噎傻了的该是夏洛克 · 福尔摩斯才对。

而且神TM哈德森太太还来助攻，她拿了一朵白百合和一朵红玫瑰问罗茜：“你爸爸要送夏洛克叔叔花，哪朵比较好呢？”

好吧，小罗茜果不其然地拿了红玫瑰，然后交给了约翰。

“夏洛克叔叔其实一直喜欢爸爸，只是爸爸一直不知道。”

好吧，被噎傻了的是谁呢？

闹腾一番后，先把小家伙哄睡了，华生反过来问夏洛克：“……呐说真的，刚刚罗茜说的……”

“只是小孩子胡话罢了。”

“我情愿信小孩子也不要信你。”

“……所以？”

“所以认真的，我问你，刚刚罗茜说的……” 这话到嘴边，华生又不好意思起来，“是不是真的？”

“如果我说是真的呢？”

“……” 这几年来，华生不是没有想过这种可能性，自己也不是不能接受，只是……

“那也和本来没有什么区别。”

“……那就好” 夏洛克本就不期待华生能有回应，要约翰对自己有一样的情感，那是奢求，现在这样，就算讲出来生活也不会太大变化是最好的，只是知道了约翰的内心，空落落的。

“只是……” 夏洛克并没有想到还有下半句，他放下了手边的案卷。

“我对你一直隐瞒着不告诉我这件事很生气。”

“！” 夏洛克一惊，这算什么，现在只有自己和约翰了，但是夏洛克并不能理解约翰在讲些什么。

“5年了，” 是啊，从罗茜出生已经5年了，可自己和眼前这个家伙已是10年的生死之交了，约翰一直避免着他和夏洛克最后变成这样的关系，但感情这种事讲不清楚的，“我们作为家人在一起已经5年了，所以也的确不会有什么区别。不过，你也真不愧为福尔摩斯家最傻的一个家伙。”

“……” 夏洛克就这样静静地听着，不接话不反驳。

“也许是因为我们都是普通人，我也是，你也是。” 华生从壁炉里翻出了一个黑色的丝绒锦盒，“玛丽除了留给你的一张光碟之外，还留给了我一段音频和这个，她说，迟早有一天，我会需要用到它，当那个时刻来临，它就在壁炉里。”华生打开了那个锦盒，是一对男士对戒，附着两根银链，“呵，我就知道会是这种东西。我们两个啊，是两个大蠢货呢。也便是当局者迷，旁观者清，全世界好像就我们两个搞不清楚我们之间的关系了。”

“我喜欢你，夏洛克 · 福尔摩斯。”

“……” 这下，这位世界第一的咨询侦探才算是真正停下了手上装作在整理文案的工作，整个身体僵住了。他本来以为约翰讲出这句话的时候自己绝对会欣然接受的，可现如今他只想能有一个地洞赶紧钻进去，他不知如何是好，他不知道要怎么回应约翰的告白，虽然自己心里知道得一清二楚。

“……你个蠢货，”约翰 · 华生从背后抱住了夏洛克 · 福尔摩斯，把那个打开的锦盒放在了夏洛克面前摞的高高的卷宗顶上，“搞不好我们两个一样啊，都只想着把自己的小秘密带到坟墓里去。”

“……却忘记顾及自己所爱的人怎么想吗……”夏洛克把手叠在约翰的手上，而后者则揉了揉夏洛克的乱发。

——You stupid bastard——

“I love you,John Watson.”

“I love you, SherlockHolmes.”

——…and so am I.——

END


End file.
